


A Train Ride To The Future

by Austinonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Canon, Protag is called Ren, Sleepy Cuddles, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Dedicated to a friend who adores Yusuke and the coworker of mine who loves Ryuji. Have some boys enjoying each other.





	A Train Ride To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a friend who adores Yusuke and the coworker of mine who loves Ryuji. Have some boys enjoying each other.

         Ren sighed as the trees of the countryside rushed by the train car’s window, watching the falling petals of the trees swirling past, reminding him of the time marching ever so slowly forward. He still wasn’t sure he was ready to leave soon. Yes, he was exonerated and was feverishly homesick.

         His hands carded through the soft silken hair of the hair in his lap, drawing a content and happy sigh from his lips. Even so, as much as he wanted to go home, he found two people here that he cherished more than anyone else. They didn’t live that far apart sure, but he would miss going to school with Ryuji, and then going home after with him and Yusuke. Making a coffee for the both and then falling onto a couch together to watch a movie, popcorn in hand.

         Ryuji came back with a water-bottle for him, smiling at the sight of Yusuke dozing on Ren’s lap as he came back. He handed one bottle to Ren, which was taken gratefully. The blond settled next to Ren, moving close to him as the black-haired teen threw an arm over the blond’s shoulder and gave Ryuji a small peck on the cheek, “Thanks Ryuji.”

         Chuckling a bit, the blond waved a hand shyly as he looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “It was nothing Ren, just getting ya something to drink. Just takin care of you- besides, its not like you can get up and do it for yourself right now,” He laughed a bit at Ren being stuck with the other boy in his lap before leaning over and planting a soft kiss to Yusuke’s temple.

         Their boyfriend had exhausted himself out over the course of their trip, though it didn’t exactly make Ren sad- being able to sit here peacefully, no end of the world or heart to steal, was a nice change. When they’d first gotten together, it had almost been desperation. Yusuke was still reeling from his escaping his mentor, and Ryuju, as strong as he was, hadn’t truly come to terms with the fact they were close to dying multiple times.

         They’d each had nightmares of Shadows about to kill them more than they would care to admit.

         Still, they’d improved. Yusuke had come out of his shell and was learning how to relate to people and work past his lack of social skills. Ryuji had slowly come to terms with his feelings for his friends and with how the whole Kamoshida situation went down.

         And Ren… well, he was just happy that when the world had started to end, he hadn’t truly lost the most precious treasures in his life.

         Humming a bit, Ryuji moving to press a bit closer to Ren, snuggling up tighter against him, “We still have a while left until we get to the station right Ren?”

         Ren’s hand ran through his hair soothingly. “Yeah, we do Ryuji.”

         “Mmm, right. Wake me up when we do get there, alright?”

         That drew a soft laugh from Ren as he put his false glasses away, so his head could tilt and rest against the blond as the three boys all settled in for the rest of the train ride.

         “Of course, Ryuji. Anything for you the both of you.”


End file.
